Dernier bal d'Halloween avec lui
by Valouw
Summary: Un bal d'Halloween, quoi de plus banal ? Seulement, c'était le dernier auquel Scorpius Malefoy assisterait à Poudlard, et ça, ça changeait tout. LLP/SHM


**Dernier bal d'Halloween avec lui.**

La tête penchée sur le côté, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux attachés en un strict chignon, d'où quelques mèches folles s'en échappaient, était assise en tailleur sur un banc, plongée dans un bouquin à la couverture miteuse. De là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, couverts de lunettes, qu'elle tient obstinément sur les pages de son livre. Approchons-nous encore un peu, on la voit mordiller une plume d'un air nerveux. Tiens, réviserait-elle pour un examen? Un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre un peu plus loin et elle relève la tête de son lire, franchement agacée, pour chercher des yeux la source du bruit. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un point précis et son regard devient instantanément furieux. Ses yeux sont couleur chocolat et à ce moment précis, ils pétillent de colère. Fermant son livre d'un coup sec, la jeune fille le fourra dans son sac et le passant en bandoulière sur son épaule, elle se leva et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la source du bruit.

-Tu es pathétique Malefoy, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse d'un jeune homme blond qui se tenait là, un air narquois et un sourire satisfait collés sur le visage, appuyé sur un mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir réglementaire, admirant le spectacle.

Des yeux gris envoûtants croisèrent les siens et la rouquine releva fièrement la tête, attendant une attaque verbale de la part de Scorpius Malefoy, élève de septième année à Poudlard dans la maison des serpents, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je croyais que les Potter avait le sens de l'humour, répliqua le blond. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être la sœur d'Albus, petite lionne. Quoique il est plus calme que toi.

La rousse grinça des dents, ce qui amusa fortement le blondinet. Elle détestait ce sobriquet dont il l'avait affublé et il le savait bien.

-J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques en quoi ensorceler un banc le jour d'halloween pour qu'il se mette à bouger dans tous les sens dès que quelqu'un autre qu'un serpent s'assoit dessus, et qu'il te donne l'impression qu'il va te manger le postérieur est drôle Malefoy?

-Demande-le à ton cher frère, tiens.

En effet, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs en épis et aux yeux couleur vert émeraude, les yeux de sa grand-mère paternelle, pétillants de malice venait les rejoindre, portant l'uniforme et le blason des Serpentards.

-Hé Lily, comment tu trouves cette petite blague? Demanda son frère.

-Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'oncle Georges, répliqua sa petite sœur sèchement.

Voyant son petit air attristé, Lily Luna Potter fit un pas en avant pour prendre dans ses bras son frère de deux ans son aîné. Bien qu'il soit à Serpentard, chez les Potter, les liens de la famille étaient sacrés, et tous dans leur entourage avait accepté le fait qu'un Potter soit dans la maison Serpentard et que son meilleur ami soit Scorpius Malefoy, fils de l'ennemi de jeunesse de Harry Potter, son père. Il n'était peut-être pas courageux et passionné, mais il était en tout cas très malin et rusé.

-Tu es toujours minuscule Lily, se moqua son frère en lui ébouriffant tendrement le dessus de sa tête, ce qui arracha une grimace à sa sœur.

-Ces démonstrations d'affection me donne envie de vomir, commenta Scorpius.

-Tu ne connais que le sexe comme démonstration d'affection, et encore ce n'est pas totalement de l'affection, s'amusa à dévoiler son cher meilleur ami.

-En effet, confirma le blond, apparemment satisfait de lui-même sur ce sujet.

La Gryffondor eut un air scandalisé face aux deux Serpentards et pinça les lèvres de désapprobation.

-T'es coincée, petite lionne.

-Je ne suis pas coincée, articula Lily entre ses dents. Je suis juste contre le fait de coucher à droite et à gauche comme ça. Avoir des petits copains, ok. Mais coucher avec le premier venu comme ça, non merci.

-Mais en même temps tu n'as que 15 ans. Et si le premier venu c'est moi, petite lionne? Insinua le serpentard avec un sourire mauvais.

-Plutôt crever, Malefoy.

-Tu dirais pas ça si tu savais...

-Sœurette, avec qui tu vas au bal ce soir? Demanda brusquement Albus en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, faisant fi de la petite bagarre entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Cette mimique faisait terriblement penser à Lily à son père sur ses photos, plus jeune, avec Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron. Albus Severus Potter lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup alors que son frère aîné ressemblait à leur grand-père paternel, James Potter, dont il portait le prénom. Coup du destin ou total hasard? Comme lui ressemblait à leur grand-père paternel, Lily, elle, ressemblait à sa grand-mère paternelle sauf les yeux. Une Lily elle aussi, dont elle avait aussi apparemment hérité du caractère de feu d'après ce qu'avait raconté le parrain de son père à ce dernier.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Albus ! Je t'interdis de faire comme l'année der..

-Ce n'était qu'un prétentieux, la coupa Albus.

Voilà, Lily détestait quand Albus devenait froid et sec avec elle. Elle ne supportait pas cette attitude et rejetait toute la fautes sur Scorpius Malefoy, après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Et elle détestait aussi cette attitude de frère protecteur trop extrémiste. James l'était moins mais cela faisait déjà un an que Môsieur Potter était parti rejoindre l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre à la grande fierté de toute la famille en tant qu'attrapeur, un don qu'il avait manifestement reçu de son père. Une célébrité de plus chez les Potter, youhou ! Comme si c'était déjà pas assez gênant de se faire suivre par pas mal de journalistes dès que vous sortez dans la rue, tout simplement parce que vous êtes de la famille de Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu le mage noir le plus néfaste de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Sortez les drapeaux ! Il y a eu plein de morts mais bien entendu les journalistes ont plus couvert la victoire que le prix de la victoire, ce que le père de Lily avait totalement désapprouvé et la jeune rousse connaissait bien les crises de son père sur ce sujet-là. « Aucun respect pour les morts, rien, nada ! » disait-il.

-Je sors avec qui je veux Albus, affirma la rousse avant de tourner les talons à Scorpius et Albus pour rejoindre sa tour et commencer à se préparer.

Elle avait donné un rendez-vous à dix-sept heures à sa meilleure amie et il était déjà dix-sept heures et cinq minutes. Ah oui, plus que tout, Lily Luna Potter détestait être en retard. Surtout à cause de Malefoy et de Albus. Et sa meilleure amie, aussi, détestait attendre. Lily soupira, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit au fameux regard de Adélaïde Grangeon, plus connue sous le surnom de Addy, et qui sortait actuellement avec son cousin, accessoirement meilleur ami et gryffondor de surcroît, Hugo Weasley. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa tour, et bousculant quelques élèves à qui elle ne fit pas attention, Lily arriva face au tableau de la Grosse Dame et murmura le mot de passe : « Citrouille ». Comme prévu, Addy l'attendait sur un canapé de la Salle Commune dans les bras de Hugo.

Adélaïde Grangeon était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne, à l'allure sportive et qui avait plus un comportement de garçon que de fille. Intelligente, impulsive mais posée, Addy possédait un caractère s'accordant parfaitement à celui de Hugo Weasley, qui lui était brun aux yeux verts pâles qu'il avait hérité de Ronald Weasley, et possédait un caractère calme et enjoué. Contrairement à sa soeur aînée, Rose Weasley, Hugo n'était pas très brillant mais arrivait toujours à se maintenir à la moyenne, et grâce à l'aide de sa petite amie, ses résultats allaient en augmentant.

-Lily, tu es en retard ! Lui reprocha automatiquement la brunette.

-Pas ma faute, Malefoy et Albus, marmonna la rousse en repiquant une mèche échappée derrière son oreille.

-Il a essayé encore de te draguer?

Si Addy avait tourné la tête vers son petit copain, elle aurait vu la tête de Hugo quand il était vraiment franchement éberlué, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Addy se rendait compte de sa gaffe.

-Comment ça il a essayé ENCORE de te draguer? Parce qu'il avait déjà essayé ce salaud ?!

-Je t'aime Hugo, fit Addy en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller attraper Lily par le bras et de filer vers les dortoirs.

-LILY !

-Euh moi aussi je t'aime cousin !

Les deux jeunes filles le plantèrent là, le laissant grogner, sous le regard goguenard de sa soeur qui se tenait un peu plus loin avec ses amies. Rose Weasley, malgré tout, s'entendait très bien avec Scorpius Malefoy, de par sa proximité avec Albus et des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, malgré qu'il soit à Serpentard. Elle suspectait même un penchant de Scorpius pour la petite Lily Jolie de leur famille, après l'avoir vu plusieurs fois fixer la plus jeune de leur famille.

Après tout, elle verrait bien ce qui allait se passer, Scorpius allait bien tenter quelque chose lors de sa dernière année, non ?

*

Albus Severus avait serré les dents dès que sa petite soeur chérie s'était éclipsée pour éviter la question, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de répliquer comme une foutue gryffondor. Négligemment, il fouilla la poche de son pantalon à la recherche d'une cigarette et son meilleur ami vit son manège.

-Pas la peine de chercher, j'ai brûlé ces cochonneries moldues, commença Malefoy.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent d'une fureur qui retomba bien vite face au visage impassible de Scorpius. Ce n'était pas un Malefoy pour un rien, et il savait très bien quel visage et quel ton appliquer en toutes circonstances.

-T'aurais pu m'en laisser une dernière, déplora Albus, en laissant tomber ses bras contre ses flancs de dépit.

-Non.

-Rabat-joie.

L'héritier Malefoy ne répondit pas, et fixa son regard sur un groupe de jeunes filles, portant le blason des Serpentards, en train de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Une grande blonde au corps et visage bien fait lui faisait des œillades brûlantes et Scorpius eut un fin sourire.

-Tu comptes aller au bal ce soir avec Georgiana? Demanda Albus en suivant le regard du blond.

-Peut-être.

-Elle a refusé tout le monde.

Sur cette réponse et sous le regard amusé de Albus, Scorpius se dirigea vers la blonde dénommée Georgiana et son groupe d'amies qui gloussèrent comme des dindes de Gryffondor à son arrivée. Et deux minutes plus tard, sur un énorme sourire séducteur de Georgiana, Scorpius retourna vers son ami et lui fit un signe de tête positif comme quoi il allait aller finalement au bal d'Halloween avec la blonde. Une grimace s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Albus pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs incoiffables, grimace à laquelle Scorpius décida de ne pas répondre. Son meilleur ami savait mieux que personne qu'il aurait préféré qu'un autre bras soit accroché au sien pendant la soirée.

-Tu sais avec qui Lily va y aller, toi?

-Non je ne sais pas avec qui Miss Potter va aller à ce foutu bal, répondit sèchement Scorpius.

La grimace d'Albus se transforma aussitôt en un immense sourire avant de dire calmement: « Fais gaffe quand même à elle, oublie pas, c'est ma p'tite soeur. ». Puis le jeune Potter le dépassa et dès qu'il fut assez loin de Scorpius qui s'était arrêté sous le coup de la surprise, il cria : « Je reviendrais juste avant le bal pour me préparer, j'ai rendez-vous avec la charmante Éléonore Tiahn pour une séance de rattrapage en potions ! A tout à l'heure. »

Scorpius le vit partir, légèrement abasourdi mais un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres: Albus était un as en potion. Qualité qu'il avait eu de sa grand-mère paternelle d'après ce que disait leur professeur en potion en 1ère et 2ème année, le professeur Slughorn. Un type assez louche, se préoccupant plus de ses relations que de l'ensemble de ses élèves. La popularité était toujours omniprésente dans la vie du vieux professeur qui avait convié toute la famille Potter, Rose Weasley pour son incroyable intelligence, Teddy Lupin quand il était encore à Poudlard pour son don de Métamorphage et pour son défunt père, Scorpius Malefoy car son père avait aidé Celui qui avait survécu lors de la bataille finale, bref, Slughorn aimait beaucoup fréquenter les élèves dont le nom signifiait quelque chose ou pour leurs extraordinaires capacités physiques ou intellectuelles. L'héritier Malefoy adorait asticoter la jeune Lily Potter à ces réunions, c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il allait à ces réunions stupides d'ailleurs.

Lily Potter. Scorpius répéta ce nom dans son esprit. Lily Potter était une rousse de taille moyenne, elle faisait un mètre soixante-dix pour quinze années derrière elle, ce qui était pas mal du tout. Elle avait des yeux couleur marron qui donnait envie de se noyer dans une baignoire de chocolat, avec elle de préférence. Ses joues étaient pleines, même si elle avait perdu ses rondeurs de gamine depuis peu et son petit nez filait droit en trompette, sur lequel Scorpius adorait tirer dessus car ça énervait énormément la jeune Potter. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et charnues. Le rêve le plus fou du Serpentard était de les déguster, il devait honteusement se l'avouer.

-Quel con je fais, murmura-t-il.

-Scorpius?

La voix féminine qui l'appelait appartenait à Georgiana, il avait le don de reconnaître n'importe quelle voix, enfin ça dépendait des cas. La blonde s'était approchée de lui pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées à propos d'une certaine rouquine et Scorpius remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement déboutonné son chemisier blanc de son uniforme et lâché sa cravate à rayures vertes et argent.

-J'aurai voulu te parler de nos déguisements pour ce soir, il faudrait que l'on soit accordés tout de même, susurra la jeune femme.

-T'avais prévu quoi? Demanda le jeune homme, désireux de partir au plus vite dans sa chambre.

-Un déguisement de vampire, tu sais c'est si sexy..

-Très bien, la coupa Scorpius. J'aurai un déguisement de vampire.

Georgiana fut offusquée que Scorpius lui coupe sa tentative de séduction mais se consola bien vite: après tout, elle allait passer une soirée entière en sa compagnie, elle aurait tout son temps.

-Super, se força-t-elle à dire. A ce soir !

L'héritier Malefoy ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'était intéressée que par la fortune qu'il y avait derrière son dos. Qu'importe que son père ait failli tuer Dumbledore, qu'importe qu'il ait été un Mangemort, on lui avait tout pardonné, il s'était assez racheté et son fils n'avait pas à subir d'exclusion. Bien entendu, après tout ça, comment ne pas être intéressée par Scorpius Malefoy, son physique plus qu'acceptable et son argent?

*

-Lily, file enfiler ta robe !

Adélaïde n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement derrière la porte de la salle de bain. La brunette avait opté pour un déguisement plutôt original: Addy portait un chapeau en forme de citrouille, de couleur orange, et une grande robe ample à manches courtes qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, elle aussi comme une citrouille. Le tout était agrémenté de petites ballerines orange et de grandes chaussettes montantes blanches. Lily l'avait félicité pour le choix de son costume: beaucoup allaient être en vampires ou en princesses, pour se valoriser, et Lily avait bien avoué que son idée était banale mais qu'elle rêvait de porter ce déguisement.

-Oh mon dieu Addy !

Le cri de désespoir de son amie alerta Adélaïde qui ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Elle en resta tout simplement bouche bée.

-Je ressemble à une gourgandine, comme dit Grand-Mère, s'affola la rouquine.

La meilleure amie de Lily fronça les sourcils et se mit à injurier Lily dans tous les termes possibles. Ce qu'il fallait en retenir fut que Lily était splendide, qu'elle ne ressemblait aucunement à une pute et que Joshua, le cavalier de Lily, allait répandre partout et toute la soirée de la bave, et qu'il ne serait assurément pas le seul.

-Très bien, fit la rouquine avant de poser son dernier accessoire.

-On y va Sainte-Lily? Se moqua la citrouille.

-On y va, répliqua la Sainte-Lily.

Les deux amies descendirent à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où leurs cavaliers respectifs les attendaient. Comme prévu, Hugo rit du déguisement de sa tendre et chère, il s'était habillé presque pareillement d'un commun accord et Joshua Cole, le cavalier de Lily, en resta bouche bée. Il savait comment sa cavalière allait se déguiser, mais il n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi magnifique. Il fut fier d'avoir Lily Potter comme cavalière et ravi de remarquer la complémentarité qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils étaient comme deux anges. Hugo dût racler sa gorge pour que Joshua se réveille un peu et qu'il suive le mouvement pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Lily, tu es magnifique, murmura Joshua à son oreille tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

La jeune Lily Potter rougit de plaisir, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les soirs qu'un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus de sixième année lui faisait des compliments sur sa beauté et de surcroît qui l'avait invité au bal.

*

-Scorpius, qui est-ce que tu cherches? Demanda Georgiana, mielleuse à souhait.

-Albus, répondit négligemment le blond.

C'était à moitié vrai. Il n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami depuis que ce dernier était allé à ce soit-disant cours de rattrapage et il voulait plutôt passer sa soirée à se moquer des autres avec lui que de se taper la blonde Georgiana. Il l'avait choisie comme cavalière parce qu'elle était une des plus belles de tout Poudlard à Serpentard. Sinon il s'en serait bien passé. Elle avait une intelligence limitée et son seul vrai talent semblait d'attirer les hommes comme des mouches, surtout qu'elle était plus que désirable dans son costume de vampire. Un corset en cuir rouge qui dévoilait plus qu'il n'en fallait sa poitrine, une veste noire arrivant un peu plus bas de sa taille, une jupe courte de couleur rouge qui moulait à la perfection ses jambes et des bottes montantes à talon en cuir noir. Son maquillage outrancier contrastait avec sa peau pâle et elle ressemblait presque à une vampire avec ses fausses canines.

Scorpius lui était vêtu d'un simple jean noir, d'une chemise rouge sang et d'une cape noire. Lui aussi s'était rajouté des fausses canines et ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment ébouriffés. Il n'avait pas voulu les plaquer, détestant cette coiffure que son père avait lui arboré pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il formait un couple parfait avec Georgiana et n'ignorait pas les regards envieux des autres couples pendant leur traversée de la Grande Salle pour aller chercher une table.

-Scorpius j'aimerais beaucoup être à la table de mes amies, susurra la blonde.

-Vas-y.

Choquée fut le mot pour décrire l'attitude de la blonde. Elle qui pensait que Scorpius Malefoy allait la suivre comme un petit chien s'était lourdement trompée, et elle essaya lamentablement de se rattraper.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

-Je te rejoindrais plus tard, je dois parler à Albus.

Outrée, la blonde Georgiana partit à la table de ses amies, sans cavalier pour l'accompagner. L'héritier Malefoy faisait décidément un piètre cavalier, pensait-elle, mais ce n'était que le début, il avait tout le temps de se rattraper.

Pendant que sa cavalière se consolait près de ses amies, Scorpius slalomait entre les couples à la recherche de cheveux noirs en bataille si caractéristiques de son meilleur ami et au bout d'un moment l'héritier Malefoy abandonna quelques instants la recherche et alla se servir à boire. Ils avaient déjà commencé à diffuser de la musique, et les élèves s'agitaient et se trémoussaient déjà sur la piste de danse de la Grande Salle, redécorée et réaménagée pour l'occasion. Soudain, un éclat roux et doré attira son attention et le serpentard se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et son souffle fut coupé pendant plusieurs secondes.

Lily Luna Potter se tenait là, près d'un gryffondor brun dont Scorpius ne connaissait pas le nom. Et elle était magnifique à en crever. La gamine de deux ans de moins que lui était plus que désirable. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche bustier sûrement en soie tant ses mouvements semblaient fluides. Ses jambes blanches étaient dévoilées par la robe qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins blancs qui devaient lui rajouter deux bon centimètres. Ses cheveux roux ondulés étaient pour la première fois aux yeux de Scorpius, lâchés, et ils tombaient sur ses épaules comme des flammes. Deux minuscules ailes lui avaient poussés dans le dos et la rouquine portait une auréole en lévitation au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son sourire était rehaussé par le rouge à lèvres couleur cerise qu'elle avait mis.

-Bordel, murmura le jeune homme.

-Elle est magnifique hein?

Près de lui, se tenait son meilleur ami, Albus Severus Potter, déguisé en pirate et ayant un grand sourire. Le Serpentard reprit rapidement ses esprits et tourna la tête vers Albus.

-T'était passé où Al'? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche.

-Je m'occupais de ma cavalière, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Le blond siffla d'exaspération et planta là son meilleur ami pour aller prendre Georgiana par la main alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion.

-On danse, ordonna le Serpentard, espérant que la vision de Lily Potter disparaisse bien vite avec Georgiana, qui était cruellement désirable elle aussi, dans ses bras. Sauf que Lily avait une touche d'innocence que Georgiana n'aurait jamais.

-Tu m'as arraché à ma conversation, lui reprocha Georgiana.

-Si tu veux y repartir, à ta guise. Je ne t'importunerai plus de toute la soirée.

Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, Georgiana ne répliqua pas et se lova dans les bras rassurants du Serpentard, qui garda un visage impassible, trop occupé à se demander si les paillettes dorées dans les yeux de Lily Potter existaient vraiment.

*

L'ange Lily avait croisé son frère Albus et trouva qu'il aurait à merveille vécu à l'époque de la piraterie comme forban réputé et craint sur tous les océans. Sa cousine Rose Weasley était elle habillée en sorcière et ses cheveux roux en broussaille jouaient parfaitement leur rôle. Ses autres cousins et cousines étaient déguisés tous différemment. Soit en vampires, soit en diablotins, ce qui jurait bien avec la couleur de leurs cheveux, soit en princesses, soit en chauves-souris, et autres...

-Tu es magnifique sœurette, la complimenta le pirate Albus.

-Toi aussi Al', répliqua la Gryffondor. Très bien trouvé, ça te va à merveille.

-J'suis content que ça te plaise. Tu fais déjà bien tourner la tête aux garçons ici, attention petite soeur, ton cavalier va avoir du souci à se faire. J'aime déjà pas sa gueule.

-C'est bon ! Stop ! Laisse moi au moins une année tranquille, Al'. Je suis plus une gamine.

-T'as quinze ans !

-Et toi dix-sept, où est la différence? T'es majeur et alors?! James et toi vous m'avez surprotégé pendant quatre ans, mais là c'est bon, fous-moi la paix !

-Un problème Lily?

Joshua s'était approché doucement du frère et de la soeur pour voir quel était le problème. Ainsi, il essaierait de s'affirmer face au frère protecteur, qui plus est était un Serpentard.

-Aucun problème Josh' , allons danser, répondit Lily en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère qui pinça les lèvres et en entraînant son cavalier sur la piste.

Albus eut un sourire, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, et arrivait toujours par des moyens détournés à ses fins.

*

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, croisant son regard brûlant, Lily rougit brusquement et pourtant, elle était dans les bras de Joshua. Ce soir-là, Scorpius était encore plus séduisant que d'habitude, et il dégageait un charme inouï qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant mais avec le regard qu'il lui lançait, il la troublait énormément.

-Je suis ravi d'être avec toi ce soir, Lily, murmura Joshua à son oreille.

-Hn.

La jeune Potter ne l'entendit que d'une oreille. Son regard était plongé dans celui de Malefoy, qui, provocateur, descendit sa main sur la taille de sa compagne beaucoup plus bas, ce qui fit grogner doucement Lily. Joshua croyant que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez entreprenant, commença à mordiller doucement son oreille, et au moment où Scorpius vit ça, Lily eut la satisfaction de voir un éclair de fureur dans ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel jeu elle jouait exactement avec Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy mais ça lui faisait un peu peur et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité et là encore, une lueur de désir brilla dans les yeux de Malefoy. Totalement troublée, Lily partit des bras de Joshua, perdu, pour aller près du buffet et elle sentit le regard de Malefoy sur elle.

-Ça va Lily?

La rouquine inspira à fond et se retourna, souriante, vers Joshua qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

-J'avais trèèèès soif, mentit la rouquine.

-Oh, d'accord, répondit Joshua avec un sourire charmeur. Tu voudrais sortir un moment dans le parc?

-Ah, hé bien...

-Pardon, tu m'accordes l'ange qui t'accompagne pour une danse? Souffla une voix dans leur dos.

Lily grinça des dents et son cœur rata un battement. Scorpius Malefoy se tenait près d'eux, un sourire fin aux lèvres et une main en guise d'invitation que Lily prit, hésitante tandis que Joshua se battait du regard avec Scorpius. Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas de taille et laissa Lily partir danser avec le Serpentard, qui guida la rouquine sur la piste, et au même un moment, un slow retentit.

-Pour une danse avec toi, murmura le jeune Malefoy en lui posant une main sur la taille.

-Pour une danse, Malefoy.

Lily passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire blond et l'ange roux qu'elle était garda ses yeux fixés à lui. Elle pouvait voir des dizaines de nuances de gris dans ses yeux et se sentait comme envoûtée. Lorsqu'il la rapprocha infiniment de lui, elle ne protesta pas et rajusta sa prise sur l'héritier Malefoy. Lentement mais sûrement, Scorpius arriva à l'entraîner dans un coin de la salle, à l'abri de tous les regards, pensait-il, mais deux paires de yeux, un émeraude et l'autre brun, suivait leur progression.

-Pour un baiser de toi, petite lionne, murmura le blond, captivé par les paillettes d'or qu'il n'avait finalement pas inventées dans les yeux de la rouquine.

-Pour un baiser, Malefoy, répliqua Lily Potter en avançant ses lèvres.

Seul Albus Severus Potter et Rose Molly Weasley virent cette scène ce soir-là.

Personne ne sut jamais rien jusqu'à la fin de la septième année de Scorpius, Rose et Albus.

Il ne s'était d'ailleurs rien passé de plus.

* * *

Petit Os sans prétention, j'avais envie d'en écrire un sur la cadette des Potter et l'héritier Malefoy, un couple que je trouve aussi bien que le Rose/Scorpius.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin pour la bonne raison que je pense écrire une mini fiction sur la suite de ça, mais comme je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce que je le ferais, beh, je poste quand même ça. Un p'tit bal d'Halloween le lendemain d'Halloween. Oui normalement ça devait être hier soir, mais j'ai eu un p'tit retard donc ça s'est pas fait.

En espérant que ça a plu. :)

Quelques reviews? *-*

Bisous. 3


End file.
